Provoking Pleasure
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Pleasure. Torture. Frustration. Satisfaction. Fulfillment. Desire. Temptation. Set after Breaking Dawn. A day in the life of Edward and Bella. A response for tby789 and LolaShoes "Love Through Lemons Contest". ExB. Smut/Lemons. One-Shot


**A/N: Response for the ****Love Through Lemons Contest. **

******Hope everyone enjoys, I sure had fun writing it!**

******Warnings: SMUT and LANGUAGE **

******Big Thanks to Jenny and Anna for Beta-ing!!!  
**

******I don't own anything twilight related, all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Provoking Pleasure**

_I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again. _

"_Damn it" he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw._

"_We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

"_Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

"_That sounds exactly right to me."_

_  
__*pg 754, Breaking Dawn, Stephanie Meyer._

_**A little less than fifty years after Breaking Dawn**_

BPOV

Edward. My thoughts had been solely focused on my husband the entire, lengthy day. He was very well aware of it; I had allowed my mind to stay open to his throughout the day, ensuring him the same torture I had been undergoing. Should serve him right for teasing me this morning when there was nothing we could do about it!

Our current residence was in the city of Anchorage, Alaska, which had an average of two hundred and thirty nine or more cloudy days a year. We had started senior year high school and continued onto college at the University of Alaska Anchorage. Both Edward and I were undertaking a Bachelor of Arts, majoring in music, something that Edward had undeniable coerced me into doing. Luckily, I had taken up playing the violin as a hobby; _thanks to Edward once again_. He had probably planned that out decades ago.

That would be just like my husband. Always the planner, always making sure things were precise and apt. For once, I wished he would stop trying to control everything... right down to my damn ORGASMS!

I allowed my shield to snap back around my mind, protecting me, shielding me from Edward's mind. No one else in the small classroom would have noticed any difference in the room. I had come to realise humans were amazingly unobservant. Still, even though I kept my eyes trained on the professor, I noticed Edward's breathing halt, all his movements cease and the air between us crackle with intense electricity. Well, at least he finally realised how pissed I was.

This particular argument had been ignited at seven am this morning, fifteen minutes before we were required to leave to make it in time for our first class of this Friday. Edward had decided that it was the most appropriate time to seduce me, and left me reeling on the edge of a climax all DAMN DAY!

I should have taken things into my own hands, should have sought my own release... but I had a persistent vampire on my back, dogging my every movement... and it wasn't like the scent of my arousal didn't unbalance and provoke him as well.

"Isabella," he hissed at me quietly through his teeth as the professor droned on about the importance of rhythm. Hmmm, there was a certain _rhythm _I'd like to find at this very moment... I decided to ignore Edward. Perhaps I could draw the desired reaction from him.

I glanced at the clock. Five minutes till we were finished for the day. Each second seemed to drag by.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," my husband growled, not so quietly. Quiet enough that none of the humans would have noticed, but loud enough that our entire family, dispersed throughout the campus, probably would have heard... in fact, I could hear Renesmee's soft giggle and Emmett's deep chuckle. They were both majoring in civil engineering.

Edward was seated behind the piano, while I was seated next to a young male human named Teddy. I wondered briefly who named their child _Teddy_.

"Excuse me, Teddy?" I leaned towards him, ignoring his scent, and smiling pleasantly. Edward growled again.

"Y-yeah, Bella?" His eyes were glued to my lips; the crudeness of some males...

"I didn't catch what Professor Nadler just said. Did you take notes?" I grinned sheepishly at the man, who blushed and shook his head, his eyes dropping lower, to the hint of my breasts. Tension was rolling off Edward in visible waves; I was surprised the humans weren't running scared.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." I settled back down in my seat. One minute left.

My husband demanded under his breath, "You did that on purpose?!" I kept my eyes firmly averted from him, tossing my hair over one shoulder.

The professor wrapped up his lecture and Edward was up and out of his seat faster than a blink. His hand yanked me to my feet, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and he swung my backpack over his free shoulder as he marched us abruptly out of the classroom.

"I hate what they think! How they stare! Their ungodly, inhuman, impure, filthy thoughts! None of them are worthy; none of them have any right to those types of thoughts! I will not tolerate you encouraging them!" Edward ranted, his breath tickling my skin, his lips brushing roughly and quickly against the sensitive shell of my ear.

He suddenly stopped, turning me slightly in his arms before crashing his lips against mine, shoving his tongue through my parted lips and stroking my tongue furiously.

"Go Mom and Dad!" Renesmee laughed softly, breaking Edward and me out of our trance. She and Jake were approaching us slowly, Jake's arm around her shoulders, holding her nestled against his body. A protective snarl ripped from Edward's mouth as his eyes rested on the young couple.

I raised my hand to my husband's face, lifted my shield and quickly ran through the course of our daughter's life. She had been married for thirty years, yet both Edward and I still thought of her as our precious baby. A miracle. A dream. She was something out of a fantasy, much like Edward's and my existence and blissful life. He sighed and crushed me tighter against him, flinching slightly as Jacob's eyes rested on Renesmee's face and slid down her body.

"Rein in those thoughts around me, mutt!" Edward commanded sternly.

"Sure thing, Daddy-o" I bit back a giggle as my husband pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply.

"C'mon kids, let's head home." I slipped gracefully from Edward's grasp, stealing his keys from his pocket and dancing to the car.

Within two strides, my husband had encased me back in his arms as we headed toward the five familiar, expensive cars, parked side by side. Alice and Jasper were already pulling out and Emmett and Rosalie were sucking face in Emmett's monster of a car. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be leaving for another hour or so, being that they were professors at UAA. Jake and Renesmee slipped into her little sporty car and zoomed off, leaving Edward and me alone.

"You drive," he smirked, opening the driver's door for me before striding around and climbing into the passenger's seat. I pursed my lips, threw the car into gear and roared out of the lot.

"Now Mrs Cullen, while you're preoccupied..." With one eye on the road, and one eye on Edward, I groaned as I watched him unclip his seatbelt.

"Edward, I..." My voice shook as he climbed over the consol, kneeling outside my thighs and burying his face in my neck. His lips moved slowly up and down, licking, tasting, sucking and kissing, drawing quivers from my highly strung body as I tried to focus all my energy on not crashing the damn car.

Distracted easily indeed.

I lifted my shield quickly, and focused my thoughts on pleasuring Edward, mentally nipping every inch of his skin, suckling his pebbled nipples and taking his cock in my mouth, tonguing, massaging and milking him dry.

"God, Bella! Don't fucking stop!" Another thrill shot up my spine as he swore, something that he rarely did in or out of the bedroom.

My foot was flat to the floor, willing the car to propel us home faster.

Each Cullen couple had a house of their own here in this part of Alaska. We were all out in the wilderness, miles from each other, but close enough that it felt like family. As much as I hated it, Edward and I could not reside in a house where our daughter and her husband, my best friend... "_God I don't even want to think about it; hearing it once was bad enough_," Edward growled, listening in on my thoughts, disgruntled by them. I immediately focused back on pleasuring him, this time massaging him from head to toe in my mind, knowing that as soon as we were home, I would be doing that and more.

Edward's hands had crept under my shirt and jacket, and were tickling my bare skin.

Suddenly, once again, Edward stopped, moving from on top of me one minute to buckled into his seat and completely composed the next minute. Shutting him out of my mind, I blinked back tears I would never be able to cry. He was being a bastard today... and he would pay.

I turned onto the driveway of our house on two wheels, burning rubber. Throwing the car in park, I was inside the house and racing to my sanctuary, my library.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice questioned.

"Hey Mom, what's the rush?" I heard my daughter's voice wonder as I breezed past her, barely noting her presence as her fingers brushed my arm and an image of my close to tears face flashed through my mind. I was too mad at Edward to stop and explain. He had gone too far this time. Slamming the door as hard as I could, without shattering it to pieces, I flicked the lock into place and started scanning the thousands of titles, looking for something to distract me.

"Pay up Wifey-Ness, I was right, your Dad already screwed it up." Jacob's laugh echoed throughout the house.

"Laugh it up, dog. What's wrong you two? Did you need your mother and me for something?" My husband's cool and calm voice asked.

"Nope, just checking up on _you_ _two_." I smiled slightly at my daughter's words. "Looks like you're going to have to grovel this time, Dad." She chuckled.

I listened to their heartbeats retreat and fade out into nothing, as I continued to peruse my collection of books.

The lock on the library door clicked, the knob creaked and the door crept open as Edward entered the room.

I pulled a random book from the shelf, turned my back on him and sought out my favourite chair, against the back wall.

"Bella?" No need to acknowledge him... who cares what he wants anyway? Probably wants to get me all hot and bothered then pull away again.

"Isabella Cullen." I blinked once, turned the page and continued reading... not that I could tell you what book I was even reading. I had no clue.

"Answer me, Bella." I shook my head no, flipped another page, and kept my eyes glued to the paper, but by then it was too late.

In less than a second, I was captured in his arms and secured against his chest for a moment as we flew through the air and crashed into the large chaise lounge. Miraculously, it remained intact as Edward pinned my body down with his. My book was nowhere to be seen.

He gazed at me through his dark, desire laden eyes, his heated glance sweeping down over my body, electrifying my skin and sending warmth straight to my bones.

"Now, wife of mine. What is with the cold shoulder?" His eyes were boring into mine now, daring me to break contact.

"Edward, husband of mine, I'm a vampire. I'm cold all over. " I almost laughed.

A muted snarl ripped from his lungs as he sat up, straddling my waist.

"_That_ was not what I meant. Let me in your mind... I want to know what you're thinking!" he commanded. I flashed my teeth at him as a dangerous sound rumbled from my chest. I thrashed under him slightly, feeling threatened.

"No, Edward. Reading my mind is a privilege, not something for you to demand at your every whim!" I retorted angrily.

His lips clashed roughly with mine, the force of it snapping my head back, making a noticeable dint in the lounge, I was sure. Edward's teeth nipped at my bottom lip as he half growled, half purred into my mouth.

"Show me!" he barked, his lips less than half an inch from mine, both of us panting unnecessarily.

"No!" I yelled, struggling under him, trying to fight his strength. It was no use; my newborn strength had long ago worn off.

In a blink, my husband was off of me, leaning against a book shelf at the opposite end of the room, his stance nonchalant. I stood instantly, hands fisted by my sides.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he tutted, his eyes blazing. "You will do as I say, you will obey me, or there will be consequences that you will not like!" Then he was charging me. I stood my ground as he collided with me, propelling us back into my desk, splintering the wood, sending it throughout the room. We were lying on the floor, in the middle of all the debris.

Edward's hands tore at my jacket, easily shredding the flimsy material. My shirt and bra were next to go.

"Delectable," he murmured, his teeth flashing threateningly, his tongue darting out to dip into my belly button and then up to my breast where a tiny half-crescent moon resided, courtesy of our daughter.

He lapped at my skin, attacking every inch with his sinful tongue. Sitting up, his eyes met mine, then slid lower, pausing on my lips, moving down to inspect my breasts and finally resting on the crotch of my jeans.

"Up. Now." Edward stood in front of me, hands on hips, waiting. Begrudgingly, I got to my feet. "Remove your pants," he instructed, immediately stretching out on the lounge, hands behind his head, eyes on me.

Gritting my teeth, I hooked my thumbs into my jeans and tugged them down until they pooled at my ankles. Quickly, I kicked them off and stood naked before my husband.

"Bella, wife, where are your panties?" His head was raised slightly, drinking in my body. His eyes were darker than obsidian. "Answer," he prompted, sitting slowly, even by human standards.

"I didn't wear any today," I muttered, trying to keep my embarrassment at bay; that was not an emotion I needed now. A smile graced his lips before it quickly vanished.

"Oh? What happened to the ones from this morning?" He reclined back again, enjoying my slight discomfort of standing, naked, in full light with him still entirely clothed. He knew very well what happened to the ones from this morning.

"I believe they're in your pocket." My tone was clipped. He chuckled.

"Of course. How silly of me. How could I forget?" He slid one hand into his jeans and removed my red lacy underwear, bringing them to his nose before laying them on his chest. He was teasing me. My hands curled into tight fists once again.

"Come now, Bella, I know you're enjoying this. Your arousal is thick in the air... I can see how wet you are for me," Edward murmured, his voice deep and husky.

I didn't reply to his statement. He was right, naturally. But how could my husband not arouse me? I had given my human life for him, given him a child, and married him. He was mine now, no matter what and that thought alone could always arouse me.

"Take out your hair tie. I want your soft hair to flow around your face when I take you again and again." I stifled a moan and reached backwards, removing the piece of elastic, tossing it to the side. Carefully, I shook out my hair, purposefully wafting as much of my scent in his direction. He had once admitted that it still drove him crazy, even without the raging thirst behind it.

"Come here," Edward ordered, his voice deceptively soothing.

"No. Undress," I countered, willing to push him just a little further.

"Isabella, move. Or I will make you." Pleasure rippled through my body and I found my feet leading me towards him. Traitorous body. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he smirked. "Now, undress me, wife of mine. I want your hands on my body." Another tremor ran up my spine. I took the final few steps to the chaise and swiftly straddled his crotch, rubbing my centre hard against his straining erection.

I couldn't help the moan that burst from my lips.

A growl from my husband echoed throughout the room, and I quickly found myself under him, his hips pressed tight against mine.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Edward rocked his hips against me once, tearing a whimper from me.

"God, yes!" His eyes flashed at my answer and he was off of my body again. "No!" I cried, glaring at him as he stood beside me.

"I asked you to undress me. Do as I request or you will not be receiving any pleasure tonight." I groaned in objection, but we both knew I would comply. Jumping up, my hand swiped at his shirt, the material falling apart and floating to the floor. Edward's perfectly muscled chest gleamed in front of me and my lips and hands instantly set to work. His taste was so familiar and delicious.

His jeans were soon in tatters and discarded carelessly. We were now skin to skin, his erection pressing into my stomach. I hitched my leg up and around his waist, drawing us closer together. This time when he tackled me into the chaise, it cracked and crumpled to the ground.

By this point, trivial things like furniture no longer mattered. Edward ground his erection against me, allowing his cock to probe my slick folds, before he thrust inside of me to the hilt. Crying out, throwing my head back, I dug my nails into his ass to urge him on. Despite my wishes, he kept his movements incredibly slow.

"Faster! Harder! Edward!" I screamed, squirming under him, begging him for more. His urgent lips assaulted my neck, jaw and lips, his teeth scraping over my skin now and then as I continued to beg and writhe. He ignored my pleas.

Snarling, I flipped us over and started riding his cock earnestly, drawing groans and rough grunts from his throat.

"Bella!" Edward shifted and sprung to his feet, propelling me backwards into a book shelf. I heard the unmistakable crack of wood splintering. His hands gripped my thighs as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and panted unintelligible words in his ear. Edward's pace now was urgent, his hips slapping roughly against mine, his lips and teeth unrelenting on my shoulder. His chest was rumbling with primal growls and purrs.

"Mine! You're mine!" Edward roared, one hand slipping in between us to forcefully rub against my clit. My back arched sharply, my hands tangled in his hair, and my walls contracted around him as I climaxed violently, crying out his name breathlessly. His body tensed and soon, he followed me over the edge.

Collapsing heavily against him, I slowed my breathing, relaxing in the heavy feeling of being sated.

"Oh no, wife. We're not nearly finished." I moaned as his words washed over me, wiggling slightly, feeling his cock still solid inside me.

Edward's hands removed my legs from his waist, and much to my displeasure, he slid out of me. Hands on my hips, he directed us over to the wall of windows. Turning me around, he slowly placed each of my hands on the glass and pressed his body flush against my back. One foot slid between my legs and spread my feet a little wider apart. I was half bent over, resting against the glass, legs spread for my husband's satisfaction.

"Now Bella, don't move." His weight instantly lifted from behind me, and I found myself standing stock still, all alone.

"Edward?" I wondered quietly, listening intently for any sound that would indicate he was still in the room. No such sound reached my ears. Anticipation was building low in my stomach and I was fighting the urge to turn around and seek him out.

I jumped as a whisper soft touch stroked down the length of my back.

"Mrs Cullen... I am going to pleasure you till you scream so loud the glass shatters or you combust. Either one shall serve. Remember, don't move," he announced smugly. My breathing hitched; my frozen heart would have raced if it had still been beating.

Edward's hands rested on the width of my hips, before gradually ascending, moving to cup my breasts. His fingers brushed my nipples, drawing a ragged sigh from my lips. He kept his body away from mine, but his mouth started tracing patterns over any inch of skin he could reach, while his hands continued to massage my breasts. A thigh slid between my legs and leisurely started grinding upwards, into my core.

"Edward! More!" I pleaded pitifully, starting to shake with my efforts to remain still. His fingers started fiercely pinching my hardened nipples, his body moulded against my back and he ground his thigh harder into me, now in time with the thrusting of his cock against my ass. Then suddenly, he was gone.

"No! Edward, don't stop!" I screamed furiously, on the peak of climax, waiting to be pushed over the edge. Just then, I felt his tongue on my clit, his mouth placing teasing kisses against my lower lips. "Yes," I breathed.

"Bella, you aren't coming until I say so, is that clear?" I mumbled something in response as his mouth continued to torment me with the best kind of torture. He moved one hand to my ass, palming my cheek smoothly. Quickly, he brought me to the precipice again and paused, long enough for me to drift away from what I desperately wanted. By now, I was panting, begging, urging him on, encouraging his efforts, and moaning with delight, all at the same time. Edward's free hand swiftly joined the efforts of his mouth, working one, two, and then three fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot with every plunge. For hours, he brought me higher, repeatedly, always drawing back at the last second, allowing me to calm before starting over again.

As impossible as it sounded, my body felt flushed with heat, and I was ready to cry if he didn't give me release soon. Every nerve in my body was so tightly strung, I felt I would snap in two when he finally did allow me to orgasm.

"Now," he hissed, biting sharply down on my bundle of nerves, sending me into oblivion. My body arched of its own accord and sounds of pure primitive pleasure erupted from my throat. I felt my body crumble, exhausted, to the floor.

"Bella?!" Hands smoothed my hair away from my face, frantic in their motions.

"That was so intense," I moaned, taking a deep breath, shoving him onto his back and wrapping my lips around his thick erection. My mind was set on pleasuring him till he could remember nothing but my name.

He choked out a broken _Bella_ and moaned gruffly.

Working him deeper and deeper into my throat, my hands started massaging his balls and stroking his sensitive skin. Both of his hands were fisted in my hair, holding me tight. I slowed and sped up, changing my pace and pressure, drawing out his gratification, until I felt him start to tighten.

In a split sixteenth of a second, Edward had me on my back and his cock deep inside me as he drove in and out of me furiously, his fingers working magic on my clit. In just a few strokes, we exploded simultaneously, shouting each other's names in ecstasy.

Collapsing in a pile of tangled limbs, we lay silently, breathing each other in.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward whispered, his lips lingering on the lobe of my ear, sucking slightly.

"Thank you, Edward, and thank you for playing along with my little scheme today." If I had been human still, I would most definitely be blushing. Asking Edward to role play for an entire day was not something we had ventured into much... but maybe we would in the future.

"Not a problem, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. We should have wild, angry sex more often. It certainly does have its merits!" He chuckled, pulling me tighter in his embrace.

I glanced around the room. Feathers, paper, fabric and wood littered what was once my library. All the furniture had been destroyed, the papers on my desk dispersed throughout the room and every single pillow had been torn to shreds. Thankfully, ninety percent of my books remained intact, though the bookshelves were either toppled over or damaged.

Merits indeed. It wasn't often I got to see my husband, _the gentlemen_, lose complete and utter control with me... and I decided right then and there that I would be doing everything in my power to coax my angry, dominating Edward out more often.

_The End_

_Words:4209_

_

* * *

_

**Thoughts? Opinions? Share the love, hit that review button! **

**;)  
**


End file.
